


Кандидат на увольнение

by Moody_Alkane



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Romance, unspoken feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moody_Alkane/pseuds/Moody_Alkane
Summary: Иллуми — начальник большой компании, а Хисока — кандидат, который на первом собеседовании решил соблазнить его. По крайней мере, так казалось...
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Хочу сказать, что эта работа немного превзошла задуманную изначально идею. В итоге сюжет другой, а название старое. В общем автор веселится и очень надеется на понимание и поддержку 🤝  
> Вдох, выдох, понеслась...  
> Приятного прочтения!~

Вся компания тряслась при упоминании своего босса. Не потому что он был грубым или агрессивным. Нет. Он просто внушал страх, даже если и выглядел изящно и утончëнно — все знали, что это та ещë ядерная смесь. Как только он входил в здание, тут же по всем коридорам пролетал холодок, и все служащие невольно покрывались мурашками. И, не дожидаясь, пока начальник появится, тут же старались освободить дорогу и вытянуться по струнке смирно. И, как только раздадутся мерные спокойные шаги, все работники гулко сглотнут и замрут. И в такт этим шагам будет стучать их сердце, как таймер у бомбы. А потом покажется он... 

Эта история, как легенда, передавалась из уст в уста. Компания «Золдик» являлась одной из известных и самых богатых компаний. Но наибольшую популярность она получила именно из-за своего босса. О нëм знали все и при этом все боялись, но, даже не смотря на страх, каждый безумно желал работать там. Но расклад был такой: пройти тест — благословение богов, попасть на собеседование — подарок небес, а уж попасть на работу... это уже находится за гранью реальности. И нужно ли говорить, какая мясорубка творится, когда эта великая компания устраивает очередной конкурс кандидатов?

**[Спешите! Спешите! Компания «Золдик» объявляет зимний набор!]**  
 **[Правила просты: конкурс делится на три этапа:**  
 **I: Отборочный. Из 10 000 остаются лишь 5000**  
 **II: Промежуточный: Из 5000 останется только 1000**  
 **III: Из 1000 останется лишь 100**  
 **Специальный этап: собеседование, после которого останется только один!]**  
  
Только самые-самые, всепризнанные гении, способны попасть в отбор, но это ещё не всё! Каждый из этих всепризнанных гениев во время конкурса готов вгрызться в глотки другим, ведь… о да… Место в компании «Золдик» определённо того стоит! Одно место на десять тысяч! Вот так удача! Хотя всё же встречаются индивиды, для которых эта удача не слишком-то и важна…

Невероятное здание возвышалось перед глазами, уходя крышей в самое небо. Готика в сочетании с модерном, утончённый вкус с современной прагматичностью — в этом здании было сконцентрировано всё, начиная с многовековой истории компании и заканчивая новейшими улучшениями в её структуре. Каждый знал об этом здании, каждый помнил на зубок все принципы компании, лелея призрачную надежду туда попасть.

В самом разгаре шёл этап собеседования. Лишь сто участников были допущены, и почти все, как один, пришли в назначенный день, хотя в свободном распоряжении было двое суток. Все, кроме одного.

Первый день собеседования был насыщенным. Поток из девяноста девяти человек шумел и гудел в холле, тёк бурным ручьём по коридорам и вливался в главный зал так, что у всех работников начинала болеть голова. Вступление, инструкция, одиночный вызов и заиграл шарманщик скрипучую мелодию на нервах. Но вот после первого дня все облегчённо вздохнули. «Всё, закончилось», – думал каждый. И все были вполне довольны. Кандидаты достойные, знаний и опыта много — выбирай ни хочу! Вот только босс был равнодушен ко всему. К слову, он так ни на одном собеседовании и не появился.

— Почему он не спускался? 

— А ты не знаешь? Ах, да, ещё новичок. Он наблюдал со своего рабочего места. Вон оно. Там матовое стекло, но с другой стороны всё отлично видно. Так каждый раз.

— И что? Прям совсем не спускается?

— Схема. Есть схема. Если за стеклом тень движется, то кандидат его заинтересовал. Если раздаётся лёгкий стук о стекло, то человек подходящий и в список избранных его стоит добавить.

— А если спустится?

— То это бог.

Шёпотом разговаривали служащие, поглядывая в сторону кабинета начальника. Ещё никогда не случалось, чтобы босс спускался. Максимум он мог позвонить или спустить своего младшего брата. Но вот чтобы лично… Никогда.

— А что он сделал в первый день? Его кто-нибудь заинтересовал?

Пауза затянулась.

— Он ушёл из своего кабинета. И не вернулся.

О, нет истории печальнее на свете, чем вышедший из кабинета начальник во время собеседования!

* * *

— Какой прекрасный бутон расцветает в одиночестве! Разрешишь присоединиться?

Незнакомец вальяжно уселся напротив и блеснул золотом глаз. Иллуми решил не обращать на него внимания.

— Ух, мне даже прохладно стало. Могу ли я угостить тебя? 

Иллуми продолжил игнорировать болтливый объект перед собой. Отчёты не могли ждать, и теперь вместо любимого капучино на столе лежали листки с цифрами, буквами, графиками, в которых срочно нужно было разобраться. Сегодня шёл первый день собеседования, но Иллуми, если честно, это было мало интересно. Все личные данные кандидатов были просмотрены, и ничего стоящего не было найдено. Крайне плохой сезон для набора. Зима. Холод. Снег. Неприятно. А здесь ещё алчные люди, жаждущие власти, денег, популярности. Какое резюме ни возьми, везде одно и то же. И настолько тошно стало, что вот все кандидаты в главном офисе, а он, начальник, в уютном кафе через дорогу.

Из мыслей его выдернула стукнувшая о стол кружка.

Иллуми перевёл взгляд на незнакомца. Тот помахал рукой и широко улыбнулся. Странный. Но от капучино отказываться не было смысла. Иллуми на время отложил _важные_бумаги_ и взял тёплую чашку. Хорошо…

— Празднуют, – слышится рядом, и Иллуми направляет взгляд в окно, но видит лишь дорожную пробку и снующих по тротуару пешеходов. Слышится тихий смех.

— Не там. Здесь.

И Иллуми оборачивается. Уютная кофейня, в которую он случайно зашёл, чтобы просто посидеть вдали от суеты, оказывается украшена маленькими фонариками, горящими огоньками и прочей новогодней атрибутикой. «Такая бедная, но красивая…» – невольно думает он.

— Откуда же здесь так много людей? Куда они спешат? – а вот его собеседник, оказывается, любитель перескакивать с темы на тему.

— Наверное, это всё собеседование в «Золдик», – внезапно отвечает официант.

Незнакомец заинтересованно хмыкает:

— Собеседование важнее празднования? 

— О, конечно! У тех, кто там работает, столько привилегий... Эта компания не только кормит наш город, но ещё с другими странами торгует. Это очень престижно!

Но официанта, казалось, не слушали.

— И только ради этого? – в голосе незнакомца слышится разочарование.

Официант замялся.

— Там… Там ещё босс. Самый главный. Он всем руководит, а также про него ходит множество легенд.

— Это уже интереснее, – протягивает незнакомец, а Иллуми серьёзно думает, насколько же нужно быть идиотом, чтобы не узнать его. 

— О, он многих интересует, – самодовольно говорит официант, хотя Иллуми, честно, не знает, чем тут можно гордиться. – Глава компании «Золдик» никогда не показывается на улице. На различные общественные мероприятия он посылает доверенных. Реклама, соцсети, вообще весь Интернет — его нигде не найдёшь!

Иллуми слушал с некоторым удивлением. Не найдёшь? Не показывается? Правда что ли? Вот вроде каждый день входит и выходит из здания. Ну да, его квартира находится очень близко к офису. Настолько близко, что аж на самом последнем этаже этого же здания. Там пентхаус. Ну и что? Всё равно же выходит. Вот, например, сегодня в кофейню зашёл… Иллуми немного нахмурился. Неужели он и правда такой домо-работосед?

Ладно, тогда что насчёт Интернета? Было же множество конференций, где он принимал непосредственное участие. Ну и пусть, что все они были закрытыми и недоступными публике, всё равно же список участников был занесён в электронную запись. Разве так сложно зайти на тот самый сайт и порыться в архивах? 

Или же соцсети. У него даже аккаунт в твиттере есть. О работе там говорить нечего, зато вот об аквариумных рыбках — да. Их шесть штучек, и каждая из них такая красивая… Он пишет о том, как за ними ухаживает, как называет и что даёт им покушать. И этот аккаунт не маленький! Целая сотня человек подписана. Это уже один тревожный звоночек!

Иллуми хмыкнул. Наверное, тот, кто говорил все эти бредни, даже не пытался что-то про него найти.

— Вы что-то знаете? – тон, которым были сказаны эти слова, отрезвляет.

Иллуми принимает своё обычное выражение лица и качает головой, но от незнакомца не скрывается и эта перемена.

— Важная фигура на доске бизнеса. Это неинтересно. Что-то ещё?

— Хм, – официант подходит к ним ближе и нагибается, тихо продолжая. – А ещё он невероятно красив!

И так подмигивает, что сразу становится понятно — и правда невероятно красив!

— А как он может быть красив, если его никто не видел? – звучит вопрос незнакомца.

Повисло неловкое молчание. Официант сконфузился, не зная, как ответить, Иллуми просто молчал, потому что счёл ненужным встревать в разговор, а незнакомец облокотился о спинку кресла и задумчиво смотрел в окно.

— Красив, да..? – пробормотал он. 

— По крайней мере так говорят работники компании. Они его видят каждый день и могут оценить его внешность, – наконец заговорил официант. 

Незнакомец изящно поднялся с места и потянулся.

— Куда же вы? – официант не ожидал, что посетитель так быстро уйдёт.

— Я узнал то, что мне было нужно. Пора прощаться, – уголки его губ приподнялись в лёгкой усмешке, которая ещё больше смутила официанта.

Незнакомец хотел было пройти мимо Иллуми, но остановился.

— Спасибо за компанию. Я заплатил за кофе. И, да, – улыбка стала шире и ярче. – Всё же с красотой этого человека ничто не сравнится.

Пальцы игриво пробежались по подбородку и приподняли голову Иллуми, чтобы после мягкий поцелуй коснулся уголка губ и жаркий выдох защекотал кожу. Незнакомец с любопытством смотрел в тёмные равнодушные глаза, а после перевёл взгляд на ошарашенного официанта, на лице которого было искреннее удивление. Большой палец нежно погладил щёку, а после незнакомец отстранился и как ни в чём ни бывало направился к выходу, напоследок стрельнув обжигающим взглядом на Иллуми.

Официант всë ещë пребывал в шоке после такой сцены. «Так они знакомы?» – на мгновение задумался он, как рядом послышался шорох.

— Вы тоже уходите?!

— Да.

Иллуми поднялся с места и пошëл к выходу, взяв с собой парочку эклеров.

— А эклеры! 

Иллуми обернулся. Тëмные глаза были задумчивы и равнодушны, и лишь слабый блеск придавал им некоторую живость.

— Запишите на счëт того человека.

И дверь за ним захлопнулась.


	2. Chapter 2

Отдых отдыхом, но дела всё же нужно было выполнять. Например, придти в офис прямо к концу собеседования и узнать, что всё было именно так, как он предполагал. Кандидаты были посредственные, эгоистичные и незапоминающиеся. Прочитав парочку документов, Иллуми лёгкой рукой отбросил их в сторону. Как знал, что зимний сезон нужно было отменить. Был бы только один — летний. Так хотя бы и кандидатов побольше, а то одни и те же лица…

— Начальник, пришёл последний, – прозвучало из динамика, и Иллуми тихо выдохнул.

— Понятно.

Его кабинет находился прямо над залом, где проходило собеседование, поэтому, если бы Иллуми того захотел, со своего места он мог бы увидеть любого в этом зале, даже не выходя из кабинета. Но это было ни к чему. Остался только последний, и вряд ли он окажется тем самым подходящим человеком, которого жаждет заполучить компания.

— Назовите своё имя, – Иллуми также было слышно всё, что происходило в зале.

— Хисока Моро, – прозвучал голос, от которого по спине невольно пробежали мурашки.

«Он?» – в мыслях тут же ярко возник образ незнакомца из кофейни. Иллуми потянулся и тут же нажал на кнопку, после чего матовое стекло сменилось прозрачным, и он смог увидеть фигуру этого человека. Удивлению не было предела. «Ты был так близко?» – ещё сидя в кофейне, Иллуми после краткого анализа отметил, насколько загадочен и необычен этот человек. Во-первых, ему не было никакой причины заводить столь щекотливый разговор с официантом. Во-вторых, он даже не представился и не спросил имени того, к кому подсел. А в-третьих… Кто же так прощается?

Нежное касание губ оставило ощутимый след на его коже, и Иллуми даже сейчас это чувствовал. Он провёл пальцем по уголку губ и прикрыл глаза. Странный, очень странный. С ним нужно быть осторожным.

_Хисока._

* * *

В зале же собеседования было тихо. Жюри, только спросившие его имя, теперь сидели будто воды в рот набрав. 

— Я настолько очарователен, что шокировал вас? – улыбнулся Хисока.

Ответа не последовало.

Казалось, будто жюри потеряли связь с реальностью. Хисока попытался предположить, что же послужило этому причиной, но так и не смог догадаться. Ответ же был предельно прост — начальник _пошевелился_. Да, да! Это же было первым признаком того, что данный кандидат заинтересовал босса. Вот только… Обычно это происходило на середине собеседования, но чтобы в начале, услышав одно лишь имя, никогда! Поэтому-то жюри были, мягко сказать, в нокауте. 

— Хорошо. Продолжим собеседование, – один из жюри отложил первый листок в сторону, так и не взглянув на него. – Ваши баллы впечатляют, а за письменную часть вы набрали максимальный. Почему же хотите работать в нашей компании?

— Хм… –Хисока задумался и постучал пальцем по подбородку. – Это интересно.

— Наш бизнес? 

— Нет. То, что за возможность попасть сюда, все готовы выпотрошить друг друга.

Жюри усмехнулись.

— А вы?

— А я… – Хисока загадочно улыбнулся. – Мне просто чертовски повезло, ведь не каждый день сможешь побыть в обществе самого прекрасного начальника, – и тут он посмотрел прямо в матовое стекло, теперь уже обращаясь не к жюри, а к _нему_.

Иллуми вздрогнул. Проницательность этого человека ужасала, но одновременно восхищала. Определённо интересный кадр.

— Как вы посмели? – воскликнул один из работников. Ещё никто так нахально не обращался к начальнику, и никто не знал, что он находится _там_.

Но от восклицаний его остановил новый звук: постучали по стеклу. Все жюри покрылись мурашками и замерли, не веря своим ушам. Неужели… Они невольно направили взгляды к стеклу. Когда солнечные лучи коснулись матовой поверхности, за ней можно было разглядеть очертания силуэта. Начальник сидел, откинувшись в своём кресле, подперев рукой голову и положив ногу на ногу.

Кем же должен быть кандидат, чтобы вызвать такую реакцию? Никто не знал.

Заметив общее молчание, Хисока счёл его за разрешение и продолжил:

— Я много наслышан о вас. По слухам, вы обладаете несравненной красотой, хотя совсем недавно я видел человека значительно красивее вас. 

— Какая дерзость! – особо преданный жюри вскочил со своего места, но тут… включился динамик:

— Можете быть свободны.

«Есть!» – подумал работник:

— Уходите, вы нам не подходите, – самодовольно произнёс жюри.

— Нет. Свободны жюри. С кандидатом я разберусь лично, – слова, сказанные холодным, не терпящим возражения тоном, стали финальным ударом по самообладанию жюри.

«Этот кандидат точно бог!»

Чтобы начальник лично спустился к кандидату… Такого ещё никогда не случалось. Экстренная ситуация! Красный код!

И жюри, как под гипнозом, послушались и освободили зал. Хисока остался один и занялся рассматриванием убранства сия комнаты. И правда, компания «Золдик» определённо обладала достаточными средствами, чтобы превратить зал неофициальных собеседований в это произведение современного искусства. Широкие окна во всю стену с живописным видом на город, качественная мебель, которой скорее всего мало кто пользовался, и она стоит просто для декора; зелёные растения такие же аккуратные, как и всё в этом помещение, и в меру белый свет ламп, который не сужал помещение, а наоборот, будто расширял его так, что оно казалось просторным и свежим. 

Иллуми нажал на кнопку, и стекло перед ним вновь стало матовым. Он встал со своего кресла и, откинув мешающиеся волосы назад, взялся за ручку двери. В его кабинете, как в кабинете каждого уважающего себя начальника, было две двери: одна вела в коридор к общим кабинетам и помещениям, а другая как раз в зал собеседований. Такие хитрости нужны были, чтобы… в нужный момент тактично сбежать из здания, не встретив никого по пути. Теперь же он использовал вторую дверь по назначению.

Хисока стоял рядом с медиа-центром, но когда услышал шаги, поднял голову и замер.

— Так это ты? – вид сходящего по лестнице Иллуми был прекрасен. – Тогда беру свои слова обратно. Глава компании «Золдик» и правда прекрасен. Как насчëт того, чтобы поужинать со мной?

Всë в том же неизменном костюме, который так пикантно подчëркивал все достоинства главы компании. К слову, недостатков Хисока так и не заметил.

Иллуми промолчал и только прошёл к месту жюри.

— Теоритическая часть завершена. Перейдём же к практической.   
  
— Очень даже согласен. Что от меня требуется?   
  
— Мы торговая компания.   
  
— Понятно. Значит, я должен вам что-то продать. Ну, скажем… – Хисока поискал по карманам и вытащил карту. – Эту карту.   
  
— Одна карта без колоды?   
  
— Да, именно так, – Хисока покрутил в своих изящных пальцах карту, а после указал ей на Иллуми. – И вы купите её за самое дорогое, что у вас есть.   
  
Иллуми не повёл и бровью, но всё-таки заинтересовался. У него есть множество вещей. Есть компания, деньги, пентхаус, статус — но нет ничего из всего этого, чем бы он по-настоящему дорожил. Даже, если он что-то потеряет, то всё равно сможет вернуть обратно в троекратном размере — такова стратегия бизнеса.   
  
— Итак, я слушаю.   
  
Губы Хисоки расцвели в хитрой улыбке, и он кивнул.   
  
— Это туз червей. Единственная карта. В колоде она лишь одна из пятидесяти четырëх. Вы видите карту и видите колоду. О чëм вы думаете? В какую бы игру сыграть — вот что. Это скучно, однообразно. В игре эта карта может как сыграть, так и быть совершенно бесполезной, – Хисока горестно выдохнул и покачал головой. – Не годится. Тогда, предположим, что перед вами лежит колода. Вы просматриваете еë, но... – он сделал паузу. – Не находите туза червей. Теперь вы не думаете об остальных картах. Вы _ищите_ туз червей. Когда эта карта находится отдельно от колоды, она приобретает свою истинную ценность, и варианты еë использования разнообразны.

Иллуми внимательно слушал, а затем проговорил:

— С таким же успехом, я могу иметь любую из пятидесяти четырёх карт.

— Нет, нет, – Хисока улыбнулся. – Посмотрите сами. Вы можете купить в любом магазине целую колоду, а после выбросить все карты, оставив только одну. Но в чëм тогда смысл? Имея колоду, нет нужды выбрасывать карты. Также вы просто _не сможете_ приобрести другую карту, потому что я продаю вам только _эту_ , – он подкинул карту вверх, и та резво завертелась.

«Складно говорит», – подумал Иллуми, наблюдая за кандидатом. Это собеседование и правда выходило куда интереснее, чем он предполагал. Всë-таки незнакомец из кофейни оказался той ещë тëмной лошадкой. 

— Так почему же я должен купить еë у тебя?

— Потому что ты уже понял _всë_ ,– Хисока закрыл картой свою улыбку. Алое сердце на бумаге сияло ярко, но ещë ярче сияли эти манящие глаза.

Да, и правда. Иллуми всë давно понял.

Туз червей — это и есть Хисока. Если бы он пришëл вчера, то смешался бы с потоком других кандидатов и был бы одним из ста. Поэтому он не появился, и круглое число 100 сменилось раздражающим 99. Он поднял себе цену и, придя сегодня, стал одним из одного. Хитрый расчëт смог дать ему преимущество.

Иллуми был весьма доволен, но оставался ещë один вопрос:

— Ты же знаешь, что я могу не принимать никого? – и это была чистая правда. В правилах конкурса не было прописано, что запрещается отказывать всем, а значит...

— Но ты так не поступишь.

Иллуми приподнял бровь.

— Иллуми, – Хисока обратился к нему по имени и сверкнул глазами. – Ты собираешь собственную колоду из одиноких карт.

Уголок губ Иллуми приподнялся. Верно. Этот конкурс отбирает лучших. В компании работает множество людей, но лишь единицы могут похвастаться своей _мастью_. Поэтому Иллуми нужно ещë. Он бы мог отказать Хисоке, но... Этот человек именно тот, кто нужен.

— Хорошо, – Иллуми прикрыл глаза, стараясь скрыть их азартный блеск. – Можешь идти. Окончательные результаты будут позже.

«Продай мне что-нибудь» — лишь часть собеседования. Тут важен подход. Компании нужны сильные люди, а такие обычно незаурядные. Поэтому здесь важен не результат торговли, а сам процесс, и Иллуми оказался им доволен.

Хисока также был очень даже доволен. Он поклонился и направился к двери. 

Но, как и в кофейне, вдруг остановился. 

— Я забыл показать, как можно использовать эту карту, – прозвучал его загадочный голос, и по спине Иллуми пробежали мурашки.

Он взглянул на Хисоку, и тут же раздался свист. Карта, пущенная ловкой рукой, пролетела мимо его головы и попала аккурат в медиа-центр, застряв между кнопками. Иллуми обернулся и хотел было вынуть карту, но внезапно заиграла лëгкая музыка и послышались шаги. Он обернулся и увидел, как Хисока, опасно поглядывая на него, начал подходить.

Фигура Хисоки была и правда красивая: стройная талия, длинные ноги, изящные руки… На одежду Иллуми никогда не обращал внимания. Существовал дресс-код (установленный самим же им), которого он придерживался. Своих работников также заставлял, ради сохранения лица компании. И эта однообразность настолько въелась в голову, что сейчас, видя необычный фасон одежды бывшего незнакомца, Иллуми невольно залюбовался им. Почему только в кофейне он этого не заметил? Возможно, был слишком погружён в свои мысли.

— Ты что-то забыл? – Иллуми сидел в кресле и равнодушно смотрел на новые махинации кандидата. 

— Карта — повод расслабиться, – загадочно проговорил Хисока, подходя всë ближе.

Иллуми внимательно наблюдал за выражением его лица, пытаясь понять, что тот имеет в виду, поэтому даже не заметил его сжатые кулаки.

— Карта — билет к отдыху. Ей можно открывать окна, включать свет и уничтожать... – «врагов, людей, животных», – мелькнула парочка вариантов, но Хисока всë же продолжил. – Уничтожать тоску, например, кидая карту в стену.

Хисока остановился и сверкнул глазами:

— Или переключать музыку, чтобы получить нечто бóльшее, – и под такт мелодии он качнул бëдрами.

«Что он собирается делать? У него свело бедро?» – подумал Иллуми.

«А когда же ещë появится возможность станцевать перед НИМ?» – подумал Хисока и провëл пальцами по бедру, двигаясь за мелодией.

Шаг вперëд, поворот и вытянуть ногу. Провести пальцами, еле касаясь кожи и жарко метнуть взгляд. Повернуться боком и выгнуться, чтобы показать _всего_ себя, а после погладить ладонью щёку и томно прикрыть глаза, а после... взглянуть на Иллуми. Радость и жар отразились в янтарных ярких глазах. «Он всë ещë смотрит! Смотрит на меня. Замечательно. Твой взгляд, он...» – следуя за музыкой, Хисока начал подходить к Иллуми, а после, приблизившись почти вплотную, ловко перелетел через стол и наклонился, замерев.

Иллуми неотрывно наблюдал за ним, и в его тëмных глазах плескалось любопытство. Ещë никто на его памяти не показывал такие фокусы.

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, и никто не решался пошевелиться. Иллуми был словно напряжённая стрела. Он смотрел в яркие золотистые глаза, которые так безумно влекли за собой, вынуждая отвлечься, расслабиться… Но разве он умеет? Всегда весь в отчётах, делах, мероприятиях. Даже не хватает времени, чтобы поднять голову из бумаг и посмотреть вокруг. А он ещё задаëтся глупыми вопросами. Например, почему его считают красивым? Когда он последний раз _внимательно_ смотрел на себя в зеркало? Каждое утро — просто чётко спланированные движения, которые вошли в привычку и которые он просто не запоминает. А правильно ли это? Все люди так или иначе совершают спонтанные действия. А он что? Что же он? Были ли моменты, когда он мог просто… пойти вперёд, ничего не планируя?

Все эти мысли лавиной обрушились на Иллуми, и в его взгляде отразилась нерешительность вместе с немым вопросом: «И что же тогда?» Хисока вздрогнул и закусил губу:

— Если ты не против, то я... – и завладел губами Иллуми.

Такие мягкие, такие сладкие, такие желанные. Как давно он мечтал об этом и боялся прикоснуться? Зато теперь он может вжимать самого красивого начальника в мягкое кресло и целовать, целовать, целовать, чувствуя, как чужая талия трепетно выгибается под руками. «Сначала смотрел так враждебно, а стоило лишь дотронуться, как сразу же стал самым ласковым и нежным», – подумал Хисока и улыбнулся. Это приятно.

Губы Хисоки были горячие. Они обжигали, и от поцелуев горела кожа. Иллуми чувствовал, будто его губы готовы были растаять... Оказывается, целоваться это так приятно.

Волны тепла прокатывались по телу, с каждым разом расслабляя всë больше. На самом деле Иллуми множество раз пытался найти способ отдохнуть. Он ложился на кровать, чтобы лениться, но ничего не получалось — тут же переворачивался и начинал печатать отчеты. Хотел сходить в ресторан — там его нашли коллеги, и в итоге весь отдых превратился в профессиональную встречу. Пытался прогуляться по парку, но в итоге замëрз под промозглым ветром, пару раз чихнул и пошëл домой, по дороге просматривая документы. Каждый раз, когда он хотел расслабиться, что-то останавливало, и он не мог отдохнуть. Но почему-то теперь, когда его губы оказались в жадном плену, а чужая рука гладила талию... теперь его тело теряло все силы и чувствовалось таким тяжёлым. 

Иллуми положил руку на шею и провёл по ней, чем вызывал тихий выдох в свои губы. Так хорошо...

На него жарко посмотрели, и язык вновь проник в рот, тут же сплетаясь с его. Так влажно и порочно, но так приятно... Иллуми смотрел из-под ресниц, но после сдался и закрыл глаза. Музыки не было слышно, и теперь в ушах звенело, а перед глазами появлялись разноцветные круги. Иллуми ощутимо вело, и Хисока решил рискнуть и перейти к более активным действиям.

Звякнула молния, и Иллуми с тихим вздохом открыл глаза. Хисока стоял перед ним на коленях и с хитрым прищуром наблюдал за ним.

— Тебе понравится, – он положил ладонь на пах.

Иллуми выгнуло, и он прикрыл рот ладонью. Хисоке понравилась такая реакция, и уже с большей уверенностью он коснулся губами через ткань. 

_Так горячо, так невозможно._

Хисока с каким-то извращённым удовольствием лизнул пару раз, а после, ловко приспустив брюки вместе с нижним бельëм, провëл языком по всей длине, чувствуя, как уже неконтролируемо дрожит в его руках Иллуми. Но ещë рано заканчивать.

— Нужно сделать его влажным, – тихий шëпот, от которого по спине идут мурашки.

Иллуми хочет сбежать от этого пьянящего голоса, но он так слаб... Колени дрожат, а тело предательски отзывается на ласку. Остаётся только смотреть и получать удовольствие. Хоть Иллуми и старается держать лицо, уголки его глаз всë равно краснеют, а пальцы судорожно сжимают обивку кресла. Если Хисока сейчас сделает _это_ , то Иллуми...

— Ах..! – первый несдержанный стон слетает с губ, когда Хисока берëт в рот.

Иллуми до крови кусает губу. Жар рта оплетает со всех сторон. Его невозможно не чувствовать, и всепожирающий огонь разгорается всë сильнее. Хочется больше, хочется глубже, и Хисока готов исполнить каждое желание.

Он помогает себе рукой и двигает головой. Иллуми снова стонет. «Да.. Вот так... Именно так...» – лишь бьëтся в голове, но он никогда об этом не скажет, не попросит, не положит ладонь на голову Хисоки, чтобы... Лучше вообще не думать об этом.

Юркий язычок следует за влажным пленом рта и дразнит каждую венку, будто играя на струнах души, которая вот-вот разорвëтся к чертям. Иллуми выгибается в кресле и всë же хватается за плечо. Тонкие пальцы теперь сжимают ткань, но Хисока этого не замечает. Он лишь берëт глубже, чтобы доставить больше удовольствия этому замечательному, красивому и самому очаровательному человеку. Хисока заводит другую руку вниз и сжимает собственное возбуждение. Так хочется, но ещë так рано... Если всë получится, если... то они ещë успеют. Сейчас не время задумываться об эгоистичных желаниях. Он хочет подарить Иллуми высшее блаженство.

Движения становятся быстрее, и тихих стонов становится больше. По спине Хисоки бегут мурашки, когда он понимает, что это на его действия Иллуми так реагирует. Такой чувствительный, такой податливый, такой... Язык мажет по головке, и Хисока мягко сжимает и проводит рукой. Сладкий стон слетает с губ, и Иллуми кончает в ласковую ладонь. Несколько капель попадает на лицо Хисоки, и он, довольно жмурясь, слизывает их, а после подтягивается на руках и целует разморëнного Иллуми. Тот отвечает на поцелуй, и его ранее такие холодные тëмные глаза сейчас мутные и палящие, а ещё такие тëплые и уютные, что в их тьме хочется утонуть.

Иллуми приятно. Тело напоминает безвольное желе, будто после десяти часов тайского массажа, но то, что он чувствует сейчас определëнно лучше. Хисока... этот кандидат определëнно сможет скрасить его время. Возможно, он даже изменит этот осточертевший режим в его жизни, и Иллуми даже не будет против таких изменений. 

Поцелуй тягучий, плавный, ленивый. Не хочется никуда торопиться, и мысли могут мерным потоком течь сквозь сознание. Так хорошо лежать в кресле и целоваться. Да...

Иллуми закрывает глаза и будто проваливается в неведомую страну, где лишь тепло и ласка. Нежные губы целуют его щëки, веки, лоб, нос... Всë оказывается укутано прикосновениями, от которых тонкая корка льда трескается и показываются нежные тюльпаны. И где-то внутри начинается весна.


	3. Chapter 3

— Теперь я точно должен быть с тобой, – шепчет Хисока на ухо и улыбается, вкладывая карту в карман пиджака Иллуми. 

Тот смотрит на него мутным непонимающим взглядом, и Хисока говорит что-то ещё, но Иллуми не слышит. В ушах снова шум.

«Меня обманули?» – мысли всё ещё в замешательстве, но с каждым мгновением они разгоняются всё быстрее. Иллуми прокручивает в голове слова Хисоки: _«Вы купите за самое дорогое, что у вас есть»_. И приходит осознание — Хисока и правда забрал всё самое дорогое: первый поцелуй, первую близость… Чтобы… Чтобы попасть в компанию?

Иллуми вскидывает на него взгляд, полный холодного презрения. Всю теплоту этих глаз словно зимней метелью смело. 

— Уйди. Сейчас же.

Хисока замер, а его руки дрогнули. Он хотел что-то сказать, возможно, это было что-то наверняка очень важное, но Иллуми поправил пиджак и указал на дверь. Хисока горько улыбнулся и вышел.

Иллуми остался в пустом помещении наедине со своими мыслями. Он ощущал себя таким грязным, таким противным. И он злился на себя за то, что ему понравились прикосновения, поцелуи... Что он почувствовал себя любимым. 

— Черт… – он прикрыл глаза и сжал кулаки.

Обидно, мерзко и почему-то больно. В момент, когда ласковые руки обнимали его, нежные губы целовали, а глаза смотрели на него так ярко и так влюблённо, Иллуми чувствовал, что так и должно быть, что ему комфортно и что где-то он уже ощущал подобное тепло, когда кто-то смотрит так пробирающе, до мурашек… «Теперь я точно должен быть с тобой» — и вот, ради чего всë это было. Ради места в компании. Как говорится, на войне все средства хороши, так ведь?

Иллуми резко повернулся и с вихрем вышел из зала. Хотелось на улицу, хотелось охладить голову, просто привести себя в порядок. Иллуми даже не обращал внимания на сотрудников. Ему нужно было место, чтобы почувствовать себя в безопасности. И, как ни странно, этим местом оказалась та же самая кофейня.

Он уселся за самый дальний столик и выдохнул. Хоть офис находится напротив кофейни, но всё равно на улице было холодно, и Иллуми успел порядком замёрзнуть. Он поднёс ладони ко рту и выдохнул. 

Перед ним внезапно опустилась кружка с капучино. Иллуми поднял глаза на официанта, и тот вздрогнул.

— Почему ты принёс это? Разве я заказывал?

Официант удивлённо посмотрел на Иллуми и с ещё большим удивлением ответил:

— Вы всегда здесь это пьёте, а платит другой человек. Разве нет? – официант честно не понимал, почему клиент задал столь глупый вопрос.

А Иллуми замер, услышав эти слова.

— Всегда? Я здесь только второй раз.

Брови официанта поползли вверх.

— Вы никогда не замечали?

Иллуми пытался перебрать в своей голове все моменты, когда мог быть в этой кофейне, но не нашёл ни одного. Не было никаких воспоминаний, как бы он ни старался. «Первый раз был вчера, когда я случайно заглянул в кофейню и встретил _его_. Второй раз сегодня. Но раньше я тут никогда не был, так почему же..?» – Иллуми посмотрел на официанта: тот определённо не лгал. Так почему же?

Официант сначала с изумлением смотрел на клиента, который не помнил, как заходил в эту кофейню множество раз, а после всё-таки решил всë рассказать…

* * *

Кофейня не была слишком популярна. В будни здесь останавливались те, кто шли на работу, чтобы выпить стаканчик кофе и снова пойти дальше. Иногда заглядывали парочки, чтобы уютно посидеть в уголке, но почти никто не задерживался. В общем перевалочный пункт. Но в какой-то день, бесшумно открыв дверь, в кофейню зашёл мужчина… В костюме, с чёрными длинными волосами и папкой бумаг в руках. И, не смотря ни на кого, он тут же направился к столику и сел, занявшись бумагами. Когда официант подошёл к нему, то… не получил никакого ответа. Ему красноречиво махнули рукой и пробубнили что-то напоминающее «чино»… То ли красивый бизнесмен имел в виду чиновников, то ли ещё что-то, но официанту не позволили слишком долго задаваться вопросами.

— Принесите ему капучино.

А это уже проговорил другой клиент, к которому Иллуми так удачно и без зазрений совести подсел. И официант принёс то, что о него потребовали. Красивый мужчина одобрительно кивнул и вновь принялся за бумаги. А другой заплатил за капучино и ловко спровадил официанта подальше от столика.

Именно так кофейня обзавелась двумя странными постоянным клиентами.

Когда Иллуми подсел в первый раз, Хисока сначала удивился, но, подняв голову, тут же замер. Чëрные длинные волосы тëмным каскадом спадали вниз, невероятно глубокие прохладные глаза опасно затягивали в пучины неизвестного, а сама фигура... была чудесна. Чëрный костюм безумно шëл Иллуми. Брюки плотно обтягивали его стройные бëдра, а когда Иллуми закинул ногу на ногу, то ткань ещë больше натянулась, и это было так... красиво. 

Иллуми машинально загнул рукава своей белоснежной рубашки, и тогда открылась нежная кожа запястий с бледным переплетением вен. Хисока невольно засмотрелся на этот рай эстета. А когда Иллуми оттянул галстук... Хисока понял, что пропал. 

Он мог только смотреть и тихо вздыхать. И так, периодично кидая жадные взгляды, Хисока сидел напротив Иллуми, пока тот не ушëл.

А через неделю тот пришëл ещë раз. И также сел прямо за столик Хисоки. Это уже была не случайность, а чертовски случайная случайность! Хисока тогда сглотнул вставший в горле ком и хотел было заговорить с ним, но... подавился своим кофе. Сказать, что ему было неловко — ничего не сказать. И тогда он принял решение — молчать.

Через месяц уже все постояльцы знали Хисоку, как того самого клиента, который каждую неделю приходит в определëнное время, садится за один и тот же столик и смотрит так... влюблённо. И все уж знали, что в определëнный день к нему обязательно подсядет красивый деловой мужчина, Хисока купит ему капучино и будет сидеть рядом и смотреть, улыбаясь, а тот красавец даже его не заметит.

Так продолжалось на протяжении довольно длительного времени. Эта странная пара уже стала местной достопримечательностью, и единогласно была наречена женатой. Один сидел и не замечал сидящего напротив, а другой смотрел только на него…

И всë изменилось именно в тот день, когда _Хисока_ решил подсесть к Иллуми...

* * *

Иллуми сидел и слушал странную историю, где в главной роли был он сам. «Это получается, что он всё время..?» – и правда, если задуматься, то Иллуми смутно начал вспоминать этот знакомый запах капучино и внимательный, даже восхищённый, взгляд. «Это же не может быть правдой, да?» – но ему не дал додумать телефонный звонок.

— Возникли проблемы? – звонил один из сидящих в жюри. Вроде бы все кандидаты были просмотрены, и никого не должно было остаться.

На том конце трубки гулко сглотнули.

— Тут… вышла некоторая ошибка, и мы…

— Быстрее.

Сердце говорившего упало в пятки, и он на выдохе произнёс:

— Пришёл _последний_ кандидат.

— Что? – голосе Иллуми проскользнули холодные металлические нотки.

— Кажется, мы не проверили документы последнего кандидата, а его зовут…

Но его перебили:

— Тогда Хисока это… – Иллуми замолчал, начиная источать вокруг себя пугающую ауру.

Работник за него продолжил:

— Просто прохожий.

Иллуми сбросил вызов.

«Получается, что он… Невозможно», – Иллуми наклонил голову и глубоко задумался. Незнакомец в кофейне, капучино, решительные действия Хисоки… Как долго он не замечал всего этого? А тот разговор, собеседование и произошедшее после… Хисока ведь что-то говорил. Иллуми попытался вспомнить, что же это было. Тогда он видел одни лишь губы, которые произносили лишь одно слово: «Прости»…

— Прости.

Голос вернул Иллуми из раздумий и заставил поднять голову. Хисока сидел напротив и, как и в их первую встречу, смотрел в окно. «И как он тут оказался?» – подумал Иллуми и тут же осёкся. Да, кажется, он снова слишком задумался. Вот же…

Янтарные глаза печально взглянули на него.

— Я хотел познакомиться с тобой. Наконец-то. Но не смог сдержаться.

На самом деле каждый раз, сидя за одним столиком с Иллуми, Хисока внутренне погибал. Он всегда был уверенным, но в эти моменты полностью терялся. Где была его выдержка? Где привычное коварство? Всё исчезло и смылось бурным потоком.

Но всё-таки ему хотелось оставить первое впечатление о себе, если _самое_ первое вышло неудачным и незаметным. Тогда он решил рискнуть и пойти на собеседование. Самоуверенность, настойчивость и хитрость — как же сложно ему было их держать, когда он знал, что Иллуми наконец _смотрит_ на него. А потом, когда он спустился… Хисока старался сдержать радостную улыбку. Каких трудов это ему стоило! Но нужно было терпеть, отвечать на вопросы, привлекать внимание, чтобы о нём больше не могли забыть… Он стойко держался, смотря на Иллуми, разговаривая с ним, а потом… Не сдержался. Всё полетело в пропасть. И Хисока вместе со всем. Но как же было головокружительно целовать, касаться, дарить удовольствие объекту своих воздыханий. 

И оба отдали всё самое дорогое. Один — всё самое первое, а другой — всего себя.

А после лишь пара сорвавшихся игривых слов, и такие тёплые ласковые глаза стали холодными и резкими. Нечего было объяснять.

Сейчас он хотел лишь одного — чтобы Иллуми не злился, ведь видеть тёмное выражение его лица было невыносимо, а осознание, что он, Хисока, испортил ему жизнь…

Прохладные пальцы коснулись щеки, и Хисока вздрогнул, оборачиваясь. Иллуми гладил его по коже и… улыбался.

Возможно, это было спонтанным движением. Возможно, он об этом пожалеет. Но пока он может видеть эти яркие янтарные глаза, пока может ощущать спокойствие рядом с этим человеком, всё стороннее отходит на второй план. Иллуми думал, что его обманули, но на самом деле это он обманул чужие чувства. Такие искренние и сильные. Теперь, вспоминая обо всём, что произошло, Иллуми не ощущал отвращения. Ему очень даже понравилось, а значит теперь он просто обязан заполучить этого человека себе и… 

Он обошёл стол и наклонился, чтобы оставить лёгкий поцелуй на чужих губах.

— Ты обещал мне ужин, кандидат, – пожурил он и усмехнулся.

Хисока улыбнулся и мечтательно выдохнул:

— Это значит «да»? – он посмотрел на Иллуми, и в его глазах плескалось яркое золотистое море, полное неприкрытого обожания и радости.

— Да, – Иллуми отстранился и повернулся к выходу. – На работу идёшь с понедельника. Ко мне переезжаешь завтра, – и сверкнул тёмным взглядом. – А в кабинет — сейчас.

— Тогда веди, начальник.

И они оба вышли из кофейни.

Все произошедшие события так или иначе вели к этому моменту. Их первая встреча, ещё одна первая встреча, а потом ещё одна… Всё это было началом чего-то важного, ценного, о чём знали только двое.

Все в кофейне смотрели вслед этой странной паре и понимали, что она сюда больше не вернётся. Ведь каждый наконец нашёл то, что так долго искал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /У Хисоки произошла гей-паника. Хисока снова секси мозг/
> 
> Вот такая маленькая спонтанная история с капелькой драмы, юмора и нежности хислоиллов 🤧✨  
> Наверное, не стоит говорить, что _начальник_Иллуми_ внезапно взял отпуск, а когда приехал, сотрудники чуть в обморок ее упали... в общем Иллуми основательно сменил имидж. А Хисока тем временем стоял в стороне и довольно кивал, смотря на него всë с таким же обожанием :3


End file.
